


Magic Words

by laurent_exalted



Category: Captive Prince
Genre: A lot - Freeform, I just love my boys, Its fluffy as hell, Listen this is a cheer up fic, M/M, damen is a good uncle figure, i think, laurent is a good uncle, laurent let’s someone into his life, nicaise wants a pony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurent_exalted/pseuds/laurent_exalted
Summary: Laurent is a good uncle, and Damen is good at planning dates.





	Magic Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Julia🥺💞](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Julia%F0%9F%A5%BA%F0%9F%92%9E).

> Hey there everyone!!! I’ve been gone for a hot second, but I’m back with a brand new mini fic! This one is also a cheer up piece for my wonderful friend Julia, so I combined two of her favorite au’s; cowboy! Damen and uncle! Laurent! I hope ya’ll enjoy it, I worked hard on it and I think it turned out pretty good. I’ve missed my boys a lot more than I realized until I sat down to write this. Anyways, enjoy!

“I want a pony.” 

Laurent sighed. Nicaise had been asking for a god damned pony since Christmas. It was July now, and Laurent was sick and tired of hearing it every single day.

So soon they were in the car, Nicaise bouncing happily in the passengers seat as Laurent drove them to a ranch to buy a pony for his spoiled nephew. 

The ranch he had chosen was small but charming, radiating a cozy feel that put a small smile on Laurent’s face. Nicaise was out of the car before Laurent even turned it off, and Laurent had to rush to keep up with him. He took his hand as they entered the barn, the sweet smell of hay mixed with the overwhelming horse scent hitting them as soon as they walked in the double doors.

It was quiet, and so Laurent called out. “Hello?” 

There was a muffled thud, and from the rafters, and a ladder that lead up to them, came a large man, muscles clearly defined by the white shirt he was wearing. His jeans were dusty, and there was a fine layer of wood chip dust in his ruffled brown hair, which was pulled into a loose bun. His eyes were a deep creamy brown, and his smile stood out, a stark white contrast to the beautiful brown of his tanned skin. “Hey! Sorry, I didn’t know when you were coming.” He laughed, a beautiful, full sound that filled up the barn. 

Laurent felt a subtle pink rise to his cheeks, and clamped a wall down around the growing warmth in his chest. Something about this man’s smile stirred something he hadn’t touched in years. He stared at him, deadpan as always. “This one wants a pony.” He said, strands of his own hair falling gently into his face from his ponytail. 

The man grinned. “Sounds good. We have a couple for sale right now, I’ll take you to look. I’m Damen diAkelios by the way.” He stuck his hand out to Laurent, who took it, surprised by how warm Damen’s palm was against his. 

“Laurent. Laurent diVere.” He gave a very small smile. “This is my nephew, Nicaise. He’s very spoiled.” He remarked, earning a cry of embarrassment from the child in question. 

Damen laughed again, and the thing stirred inside of Laurent again. Damen knelt down to Nicaise’s level. “Let’s go check out the ponies ok? You can ride some of them if you want.” 

Nicaise let go of Laurent’s hand and took Damen’s. “Good plan. Lead the way then, we don’t have all day.” He replied, in a snippy voice lined with pure joy that only he could muster. At six years old, he was already shaping up to be just like Laurent, something Nicaise’s father would be very happy about. 

Auguste had died six years ago in a car crash, leaving Laurent to watch after his infant son. Laurent had taken the boy in and loved him with each fiber of his heart each day they had been together. He was the last piece of his brother he had left. He didn’t look much like him, aside from the twinkle of mischief in his brilliant eyes. Laurent shook the memory off and followed the two into the barn.

-

Nicaise took a very long time. He walked around the barn for ages, until finally deciding on a beautiful white stallion with a black mane. He named him Charls, and fed him apples as Laurent counted cash and handed it to Damen. 

The two of them, as Nicaise had browsed, had talked. Damen was nothing like the kind of man Laurent would usually go for, but it seemed to him that Damen was utterly infatuated with him, and so he could at least give it a chance. No need to reveal himself. As they left, Laurent slid a paper with his phone number on into into Damen’s back pocket, and didn’t look back.

-

The call came much later than expected. Laurent was reclining on the loveseat in his living room, book in his lap and phone by his side. When his phone began to vibrate, he glanced at in in surprise. Damen’s name lit up the screen as Laurent turned it over and answered. 

“Hello?”

“Um.. is this Laurent?” Damen’s voice asked through the phone 

“Yes. How are you Damen?” 

“Um.. I’m great!” His laugh, warm and full. “So.. I’m not really sure why you gave me your number but I figured I’d shoot my shot just in case.. are you free tonight? For dinner?” His voice got quieter at the end, almost nervous. 

Laurent smiled slightly. “Alright. Pick me up at 7:30.” He said, before hanging up the phone. 

-

Damen’s car pulled up at exactly 7:30 every night for the next two weeks. On the first day of the third week he was fifteen minutes late, but the tardiness was explained when Laurent opened the car door to find a beautiful bouquet of flowers waiting for him. Damen always made an effort, taking him out on new and different dates at least three times a week, and on the days they didn’t do something extravagant, they went to Laurent’s favorite coffee shop, taking turns with the bill, and just talked. 

Damen was a warm ball of light, and while Laurent hadn’t been comfortable being alone with a man this often or this long in many many years, Damen never questioned when he didn’t want to talk about something, and was gentle when he closed himself off for a little while. He never pried, and no matter how Laurent’s mood had been the day before, he always showed up at 7:30. And Laurent, much to his own surprise, always found himself looking forward to seeing Damen’s bright red pickup pulling up in front of his house. 

Six weeks passed, and Damen had slowly begun to refer to Laurent in more endearing terms, names like angel and love that made Laurent’s heart flutter and heat tint his cheeks. Nicaise absolutely adored Damen, and every time he came over, he would sit in his lap and tell him about his day, or they would wrestle, or Damen would help him with his homework, but both of them were bad at it, so Laurent always ended up having to double check their work. 

After ten weeks, Laurent had asked Damen to be his boyfriend. 

He had decided that Damen wasn’t going to ask unless he knew Laurent was one hundred percent in, and Laurent was very hard to read. So he had sat Damen down at their favorite coffee shop and wove the question into the conversation effortlessly, watching the smile break across his face. After that he had taken Laurent’s hand in his and kissed it, something he had started doing recently that Laurent found endearing. 

It wasn’t until they had been dating for one month, two weeks and six days that Laurent decided that enough was enough. On one of their at home movie nights at Damen’s apartment, a place that had quickly become like a second home to Laurent, he took the last step.

As the movie ended, and Damen leaned over to kiss his cheek, as was his custom after movies, Laurent turned his head to meet him. Their lips touched, only for a brief moment, before Damen pulled away in shock. His cheeks were flushed, and his eyes wide. 

“Did you.. was that an accident?” He stammered.

Laurent gave the barest smile. He was so thick sometimes. “No Damianos.” He used his full name, a sure sign that he meant business. “It was not an accident.” He smirked now, reaching over to Damen and threading his fingers into his hair, pulling him forward. Damen went without resistance, easily molding his lips against Laurent’s. 

Damen tasted like something completely new an exotic. The cushion of his lips against Laurent’s made the tension in his body ease as Damen slowly, with reassurance from Laurent, pulled him into his lap. The kiss continued for a long time after that, until Laurent pulled away to ground himself. He stared into Damen’s eyes; the beautiful brown eyes he had first seen when they met, now full of something he could only describe as love. It made his heart pound, especially when he realized that in this moment, with Damen, if they were to do more than just kiss, Laurent would go. He realized he could spend eternity tangled up like this with the man that he loved. Because he knew now without a doubt that he loved Damen. 

Because Laurent couldn’t articulate these feelings, he leaned in and kiss him again, parting his lips and hesitantly bumping their hips together. He felt Damen shift, pulling back slowly. “We don’t have to rush.” He whispered quietly. “We have all the time in the world.” He mumbled, cupping his cheek, a thumb running over Laurent’s smooth cheek. 

Laurent’s heart stammered again, leaning in to kiss him once more. He felt the words bubbling to the surface, scared to leave the safety of his chest, but it came out, those three magic words, in a breathy whisper that he could barely manage. 

“I love you.”

Damen was shocked for a good while, staring up at him. Laurent was afraid for a moment it had been too much, until Damen kissed him again. “I love you too.” He breathed against his lips, flipping Laurent onto his back, a position they had been in before, not for anything but play fights with Nicaise, but nonetheless. It had taken Laurent so long to not seize up when put in this position, but as Damen’s massive frame rose above him, blocking out the light and creating a halo around his curls, he smiled. 

Damen wasn’t scary. Damen would never hurt him. He loved Damen where he had not loved his uncle. He pulled him down to kiss him again, his worries melting away. 

-

That night, Laurent went to sleep, lips plump and swollen from a night well used, neck covered in light red love bites. He had his head resting on Damen’s chest, listening to his heartbeat as his boyfriends arms loosely encircled him. 

He was happy. The kind of happy that brightened colors and made songs sweeter and the sun warmer and everything appear to be perfect. This was perfect, lying with Damen in the dark, unafraid. He closed his eyes finally, and slept.


End file.
